Halo: The Marines
by Firecracker048
Summary: I Hope you all like this. Its my first fan fic so take it easy please. Give me suggestions, i am open to them. Chpater 5 is out now. Please r&r, or at least read, i read many of yours.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Finally, a Victory**

"Charge!" and forward the coveneant infantry went.

They were halted almost as soon as they came out of there defensive postions by marine .50 cals and rifle fire.

Grunts, Jackals, and Elites alike were dropping faster then the spent shell caseings could hit the dirt.

BR55's and .50s weren't the only things stoping the covies. Grenades were blowing up everywhere. There we blow off body parts everywhere that were covered in purple and light blue blood alike.

The marines had finally won a battle. After contless defeats, the 34th marine division had finally beaten the conveneant on in the field. An coveneant field army was in full retreat. The marines couldn't undertstand why, because all they had lost so far were 3 battalions worth of infantry. They didn't care to know why, though, they had won. Only 35 marines lay dead, with 84 more wounded. Less then a 1 casulty rate.

There day was yet to be over, however. When they learned the the covie army had fled only so it could rienforce another army that was current fighting the 82nd Marine Armored Corps, and losing.

So now they were off, to fight once again, and possibly never come back...


	2. Chapter 2: Reinforcements

**Authors Notes: I know in the last chapter I had a lot of misspellings and I apologize. This chapter is longer and has more detail about the actions and what is going on.**

**Chapter 2: Reinforcements**

"Sir! We need reinforcements at the knoll, the covies are starting to break our left flank. All armor is destroyed, we need reinforcements, now!"

"Sorry captain, the last reserves have already been committed to Polk's destroyed 234th and 12th battalions. The best we can do is send 2 pelicans for air cover, but that's all. You'll have to hold on until the 34th arrives."

"We'll give them hell sir!"

The situation was not looking favorable. The left flank of the 82nd was beginning to give way under the covenants renewed assault after their reinforcements arrived. All reserves had been committed. Casualties and all day fighting was beginning to take its toll. Almost thirty-three percent of the Corps men were dead, wounded or mia. The soldiers were exhausted. The were out of food and almost out of water. The only hope for the 82nd Corps was the 34th Marine division that was on its way. They had fought the covenant earlier and had won. But the covenant broke off contact with them and came to reinforce the covenant here, who, at the time, were losing the fight.

The marine front was no more then a mile wide, and the trenches over 2 miles apart, but already the battlefield was crowded with the dead and dying, both human and covenant alike. Red blood was mixed with the purple and light blue of the covenant. The battlefield wrecked of death and gunpowder. The earth was scorched with the plasma marks of the covenant weapons. All seemed lost for the marines.

"Left flank has been breached! Fall back to second defensive positions! I repeat, all units, fall back to second defensive positions!"

Those were the last words the Corps would here from Brigadeir General Simmons. Just as the General was about to leave his cp, a "plasma mortar" fell onto the cp, killing the general and most of the command staff.

All now was lost for the men of the 82nd.

"What's that noise?" one private yelled. "Are those pelican engines?"

They were. They were the pelicans of the 34th Marine division. A loud cheer could be heard from the front lines as the pelicans had come into view. Most of the pelicans had Warthogs attached to the bottom.

Even though this was only the first wave of Marine reinforcements, they had just turned a slaughter into a battle.

**Authors Notes: Well what you guys think? I know the ended was probably predictable. Don't think the battle is over with yet, the next chapter will finish the battle and may have a few surprises, who knows, all depends what I think of, please r&r, I am open to suggestions!**


	3. The Battle for Hill 568

**Authors Notes: Ok here's the battle conclusion. I have actually put a lot of thought into this chapter so it should be good.**

**Chapter 3: The Battle for Hill 568**

As the soldiers of the 34th were coming in they were almost horrified at what they were seeing. As they were coming they couldn't even see the ground. Instead, bodies took their place, and the ground that you could see had layers of purplish-red blood covering it. There was so much death that you could smell the blood in the air. The soldiers could also see what looked like a huge massing of covenant infantry and armor. They knew that if they couldn't land in time, not only would the 82nd be completely wiped out, but so would they.

The 34th's pelicans had just begun to land the first wave reinforcements on the battle when the covenant decided to launch an assault on the already exhausted troops of the 33rd, 54th, and 55th battalions on the weakened left flank.

"Who is in charge here?" a Lieutenant Colonel asked a captain.

"You are sir" the captain replied.

"What happened to General Simmons and the rest of the command staff captain?"

"They were all killed sir. I was the highest ranking officer until you showed up sir. Most of our officers are gone. The covies have just begun an assault on the left flank. We only have 3 depleted battalions on it."

"Well then I know where we are going first. Major Ferrel."

"Sir!"

"Take all 6 companies that have landed and shift them over to the left flank. I want the gauss warthogs up front. Followed by the aa warthogs. I don't the left flank to move back even 1 millimeter."

"Sir yes sir!" replied the major.

The position of the left flank was located on a piece of land that was designated Hill 568

And so they went. In those 6 battalions, a total of 54 warthogs filled the ranks. Even though only 17 were the gauss variant, it was still a formidable mobile force. On the ground, a total of 1340 marines would almost double the current number on the left flank.

The first wave of warthogs took the covenant completely off guard. The first volley alone form the gauss cannons took out more then three-quarters of the covenant first wave that was consistent manly of jackals and grunts. Then they continued at full speed running the survivors over. The continued to fire volleys into the covenant reserves then retreated back to there own lines, only losing one warthog. The covenant soon ran after their counter parts.

The next wave of warthogs was yet another surprise to the covenant infantry men.

As soon as the remaining warthogs came into range the 12.7mm 3 barreled chain guns of the LAAG variant hog, they all opened up. The results were devastating. More covenant were dropping then bullets were being fired. These hogs too, soon, retreated to the front lines, have suffered no losses.

For the depleted troops who had been on the left flank, this was a miracle. Just as they were going to come under more pressure, reinforcements had come and literally came and saved the day. They had truly turned a slaughter into a battle, a winnable battle.

The intensity and surprise of the warthog counter attack had not only caught the covies napping, it had destroyed an entire division of infantry. Now the remaining infantry had arrived at the front lines. They re-prepared defensive positions and dug in for the next covenant attack.

"Sir, the hogs turned back the assault on Hill 568. The infantry has just arrived there and have dug in. More reinforcements are inbound, E.T.A. 20 minutes." A 1st lieutenant reported to the L.C.

"Good. Keep gathering Intel and report back to me when you have more."

"Yes Sir!" The L.T. saluted and left.

"They've pushed back one assault, but who knows how many more they can handle" the Lieutenant Colonel said to himself. "I hope those reinforcements get here soon, we are going to need them when the covenant decide to attack our center and right flank."

**Author's Notes: Now that was a good chapter wasn't it? Don't worry, the battle isn't over yet. I thought I could finish it in this chapter but I need a day or two to figure out how the rest of the battle is going to play out. Please r&r!**


	4. Can't handle the heat

**Authors Notes: Ok I've decided to put some time into this and make this chapter longer because I've been getting some complaints about length. This chapter should be the finish of the battle.**

**Chapter 4: Can't handle the heat, you should of thought about that before joining the Marines.**

_Message RA10/313:_

_Origin: Sesqua_

_Sender: Lieutenant Colonel Edward G. Richardson_

_Priority Status: High_

_Message Body: Lieutenant Colonel Richards reporting on the situation on the Sesqua battlefield. Lead elements of the 34th Marine Division has landed and has plugged the current gaps. More elements inbound via UNSC Battleship Regulator. Even with Marines reinforcements the covenant has us out numbered 7 to 1. This is an urgent request for at least 2 more Corps and a whole fleet of reinforcements. We currently have 5 ships in orbit around Sesqua but Intel reports a covenant fleet of just over 25 Carriers and Cruisers inbound. I repeat, 2 more Corps and fleet reinforcements requested._

_Message end._

Sesqua is a planet original deemed "not fit for human existence", even though the planets sported an ocean and life forms. The UNSC considered the planet for colonization but later choose Reach over this planet. Sesqua was colonized about 3 months after the fall of Harvest. Several Military bases were set up and the "New Parris Island" was set up on this planet. The planet was never considered a strategic planet, but after losing several planets, they decided they needed a new one, and colonized Sesqua. The only thing special about Sesqua was the water. Sesqua had no rivers, no lakes, nothing but just one big ocean that spilt 2 contents on the planet. The area of the battle was around the 2nd largest city on the planet, New Kursk. The battle was occurring just to the north of the city, where Hill 568 stood as the dominate feature of the terrain.

"Sir, I have a question." A young lieutenant asked "What's your name? Its doesn't say it anywhere on your uniform and you haven't told us."

"It's Richardson Lieutenant. Lieutenant Colonel Richardson. Is there anything else you need Lieutenant Carps?"

"Yes sir, there is. When are the rest of your division arriving?"

"It shouldn't be to long from now Lieutenant. Last they reported, they had just left the _Regulator_, and should be here about another half hour. Don't worry son, were gonna make it outta here with our lives and sanity."

"Sir yes sir!" Carps saluted and left the cp.

_How am I going to pull this off without more men?_ Richardson though to himself. _Only one division isn't going to hold off the covenant for long, and 6 Battleships can't stand up to 4 covenant ships, let alone the 25 that should be coming into the system soon. I hope earth got my message…._

Earth, 15:35, 7.30.2554 Military Calendar

Meanwhile back on earth, ONI was reading the high priority message that was sent to them. The room they were in had only on light, that only light the center of the table, everything else, was dark, except the holoscreen on the middle of the table, which was showing the men the message.

"What do you think? You think it's a fake?" one shadowy figure said.

"It probably is" another figure said.

"YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT MESSAGE IS A FAKE?" one figure screamed. "I went to West Point with the man who sent that message, and am a good friend of his still today, he would never send a message like that and not be serious. NO ONE in there right mind would send a message like that and not mean it. How can you be shallow to think someone faked that message, especially with the covenant this close to earth. I say we send the Lieutenant Colonel the reinforcements he needs, I volunteer my fleet for the job."

"Lord Fromasa, even if your fleet went there, and if Intel is correct, you still would not have enough ships to even last 3 seconds against the covenant." Another shadowy figure said. "Lord Everett, you are to go out to the Sesqua system with Lord Formasa's fleet and help them win the fight. As for the Corps as he requests, we do not have 2 Corps available at the time. Instead, we will send the 3rd, and 4th Armored Divisions along with the 105th Airborne Division. This should be sufficient. Be on your way gentlemen."

And so the 2 Lords left with orders to gather up the divisions and fleets required for the mission. It would be at least 2 days before the reinforcements arrived. Hopefully the 34th and 82nd could hold on until then, if not, this would be a suicide mission.

Sesqua, 16:00, 7.30.2554 Military Calendar

Another covenant assault had begun, but not where Richardson had expected it to come. He was expecting an assault on the center or right flank where the line was weaker, but they launched an assault on the left flank yet again. He knew this would not be easy to win, however, cause now the covenant put Ghosts in front to try and push the Marines back or at least destroy the humans vehicles. Either way, the covenant had a good chance of succeeding because of their sheer numbers. The covenant had, from what Richardson could see, around 120 Ghosts compared to only his 53 warthogs, only 16 of which were the kind who could take a ghost out in 1 or 2 hits. A battle plan was formulated around this. The 16 gauss-variant hogs would dig them selves into pits on the front line. Meanwhile, the LAAG-variant hogs would come around to the center position and harass the enemy's left flank with the chain gun fire. If all went well, the attack would be halted with only half of the hogs destroyed and infantry casualties less then twenty five percent.

Soon, another first for the covenant appeared. They began a preliminary bombardment of the front lines. This was new for the covenant, as they had never done it before. They must have learned this from their human counter-parts, who, before every advance, always made one with devastating results to covenant infantrymen. The bombardment didn't last very long, only after a few seconds it started, it ceased. What the troops saw next was one of those things that you will only see once in your life. The troops of the 34th and the 82nd saw the largest mass of covenant infantry ever assembled coming straight at them. It wasn't just infantry either. Ghost and Specters were ahead of the infantry with the Wraiths behind. So much men and metal was assembled and moving at once, that not only could you feel the rumbling on the ground, but you could feel it in the air, even though the pelicans were still 4 miles away at this time. And the assault wasn't just occurring on the left flank, it was occurring on all sides, left, right and center. Over 500 Ghost and Specters led the charge, followed by an estimated 500,000 covenant infantry, with an estimated 40 wraiths following behind. If those reinforcements didn't come soon, the men on the ground were well and truly, screwed.

**Authors Notes: Ok, I know I said I would be finishing the battle in this chapter but I guess not. There was a few surprises here. I guess I didn't really talk about the battle at all, did I here? Oh well. Next chapter SHOULD be the conclusion unless I think of something else to add in. Sorry about no battle this time my fans, next chapter will have battle, and plenty of it.**


	5. Blood, Bullets, and Bodies

**Authors Notes: I hope I can finish off the battle in this chapter. This will probably be my longest chapter yet, longer then the last one which I thought was a decent amount. So I hope you all enjoy. Also, I'm sorry about the mistakes in last chapter, I just read over it a realized a few. Sorry about them.**

**Chapter 5: Blood, Bullets, and Bodies**

"Sir!" Lieutenant Carps said as he burst into the cp "Reports from the front say that the covenant are attacking on all fronts! That what the rumbling is, it is the covenant moving their men and machines. The men on the front estimate more covies and vehicles then any unit has ever seen before. The are easily outnumber by a 20 to 1 margin in this assault. Have you heard anything about the pelicans sir? How far away are they?"

"My god lieutenant," Richardson said "I'll radio the pelicans now. Captain Winters."

"Sir!"

"Captain, radio Pelican JA-347 and find out where the hell he is."

"Sir yes sir." The captain immediately headed for the radio. "Pelican JA-347, this is Captain Winters. What is your current eta to drop zone, over.

"Captain Winters, this is 1st Lieutenant Greggs, pilot of Pelican JA-347. Look above your head captain, over."

So Captain Winters stepped outta the cp and looked over head. There he saw all the Pelicans the _Regulator _had, over 140 pelicans were coming in and dropping off troops, hogs, a few scorpions, ammo, rations, and medical supplies, while those who had already drooped off their troops were strafing the enemy and engaging the remaining enemy banshees that were making and feeble attempt to stop the pelicans.

"Lieutenant, send half of your pelicans back to the _Regulator _to get our remaining men and supplies, while sending the rest of our pelicans to give our boys some air cover."

"Yes sir!" The lieutenant saluted and took off, meanwhile, the captain went back into the cp to deliver some good news.

"Lieutenant Colonel Richardson, sir!" Captain Winters said as he came running into the cp. "More reinforcements have arrived, over 5 battalions of infantry plus 4 scorpions and 120 hogs, 36 gauss."

"That's good news captain, I have some good news too. I just got a message from ONI. They said that they are sending 2 fleets of ships, plus 3 divisions of infantry, the 3rd and 4th armored divisions plus the 105th Airborne.

"If the 105th are coming, then we can win this fight sir. They are unbeatable on the battlefield." Captain Winters said.

"Yes but I am a little worried thought. Even though they are the most experienced division in the entire UNSC, they might not even be enough to win this fight."

"If anyone can, they can sir."

"I suppose your right lieutenant. Now, lets get back to the matter at hand. I want 2 scorpions on the right flank and 2 in the center. Send 18 of the gauss hogs to the left, and 20 LAAG hogs to the left. Distribute the rest of them to the other areas. Send 2 battalions to the left, and send the rest to the right and center. Give the center and right the majority of the air cover."

"Sir yes sir!" The captain then went to the radio to give out the orders.

On the ground, over four thousand infantrymen had landed. Most were just normal grunts, but around one out to every 25 were rocket jockeys and 1 outta of every 75 were snipers. The left flank had roughly 2600 troops on it, the center had around 4500 and the right was the strongest, having 8300 men protecting it. The left had the most vehicles on it thanks to the reinforcements. About five thousand more men, thirty scorpions, and 130 more hogs were one their way. Even all this, though, was still nothing compared to the amount of men and machines coming at the men of the 82nd and 34th. And so, as the covenant infantry get within sniper range, the battle begins.

All of the warthogs had dug into vehicle pits and were awaiting the fats moving covenant vehicles to get with range of their guns. As soon as the snipers had a shot, they opened up. Every other shot was a hit on the oncoming elites in the covenant vehicles. The snipers could see, through their scopes, the pinkish colored brains of the elites splattering on the back of the ghosts and drivers seats of the specters.

Even though ghosts and specters were stopping, the other just kept on going. They seemed un phased by their allies dropping like flies around them.

By the time the covenant vehicles came within the hog's range, only about 420 were still moving. Just because the covenant vehicles were being attacked by the hogs also, didn't mean that the snipers stopped. They just kept on firing, though this time they weren't as effective as they were at the longer distance.

The hogs were having only limited success against these vehicles. The hogs were out number 2 to 1 and the only part of the front that was easily stopping the vehicles was the right flank where the scorpions were located, but even there, losses were being taken. Even though every time a covie vehicle was destroyed it had little effect on the surrounding area, but when a human vehicle exploded, it would usually take out the rocket jockeys around them.

The time when the covenant began to stop the attack was when they came within the rockets jockeys range. By this time, 137 hogs were left, and 3 scorpions were destroyed compared to the covenant vehicles, of which 342 were left. On the first volley of rockets, 47 vehicles were destroyed with 12 more damaged. Those vehicles soon became a problem as the other approaching vehicles had to either go over them, or the hilly terrain that stood to the side of them. Not only did this make navigating difficult, but it also made them a target.

The rocket jockeys saw this opportunity and didn't was it. They immediately moved their position to the top of these hills and began to pick off the vehicles.

After about 25 minutes, the covenant vehicles withdrew after losing 75 percent of their mobile force. The humans weren't without losses, however. Only 1 scorpion remained and only 36 hogs were left. The infantry losses weren't very heavy, 234 dead and another 377 wounded.

But the true test was about to come. In a just a few more minutes, the massive amount of covenant infantry would be upon them. Even though the had reinforcements and more were on they way, they knew that if earth didn't send more forces soon, it would all be over for the men of the 34th and 82nd…..

**Authors notes: Ok I know I didn't even get to the infantry battle and there wasn't a lot of dialogue here but I am getting to it. There's almost nothing else I can think of so next chapter will be the finale of the battle. Review please and gimme some suggestions, always need some.**


End file.
